Such Sweet Sorrows
by Ara1
Summary: An unwelcome visitor from Legolas's past brings havoc to his future. PLEASE R/R, I'm dying here.
1. The Visitor

            Legolas sat at his desk, his hands trembling ever so slightly at the thought of the woman in the room directly across the courtyard.  From where he sat, he could see the young elf preparing for bed.  But even as he caught repeated glances of bare skin, he scarcely noticed.  He was set to marry her the following morning and his utter lack of anticipation caused him to laugh ever so slightly.

            "Odd.  I'd not have thought that the accounts of the southern guardsmen would be all too amusing," said a voice to his left.  "The wonders of this world never cease to amaze and astound." 

            At the sight of the girl, the Prince leapt from his chair, causing it to clatter to the floor.  "Aranelphia," 

            She smiled, not moving from the window ledge.  "So you have not forgotten me.  It has been nearly six hundred years Prince Legolas, has being away from me for so long faded your memory?  Forgotten your one last adventure so that you can settle down into mediocrity like all those who came before you?  'Tis a true pity."

            He backed away from her, his heart in his throat.  "I thought you died.  In fact, I was certain of it."

            "Well clearly I've not yet decided to cease living, or else I'd not be here."  She sat down upon the ledge and stretched her legs out across the marble floor.  All those years had passed and she'd scarcely changed.  Her skin was still a most unusual iridescent gold and her long dark hair still hung at the exact length it had when he'd seen her last.  But it was her eyes that deceived her, her deep blue eyes.  The years that had passed floated around and in them he could see the wisdom of the entire world and still the murderous and mischievous glint still shone.

            "Why have you come back?"  He demanded, finally backing into his bed.

            The girl rose, the dozens and dozens of buckles that adorned her leather pants jingling as she drew nearer.  "You called for me sweet Prince, and of course I answered.  Do you seek adventure?" she narrowed her eyes suggestively.  "Or perhaps romance?  Or even better yet- Do you seek to finally be rid of this hell you have chosen to surround yourself with?"

            He found himself laughing despite himself.  "I did no such thing and I've no time for any of your foolishness.  Tomorrow I am set to be married.  My days of adventure have ended."

            "You, my lord, are a complete liar.  You'd not have called upon me had you not in some way requested my services."  She jumped onto the bed, pulling him down as she went.  "Now tell me, what do you need?"

            Slowly, he sat up.  The shock which her sudden arrival had brought was beginning to fade and he found in its place confusion.  "I do not know of what you speak.  I can assure you, I made no such request."

            "Perhaps you made it, and just failed to realize you'd done so.  Now, hold still so I can see what it is your heart so desires."  She put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to study his eyes, but he knew her tricks well and brushed her aside.  The small fairy sat back up.  "You are afraid to touch me because there is another in contention for you heart.  That does not please me Legolas.  But do not fear I will happily remedy the situation."  

            Legolas grabbed her as she made to leave.  "Aranelphia, leave Raeillia alone.  She has done you no harm."

             "Oh, but she has!" She smiled, kissing the hand he'd used to restrain her.  "She has tied you to the land that you would otherwise be free of and she has tried to steal your heart with her most unholy of magic.  She is an enchantress.  As long as she draws breath from this world, no one will be safe."  Quickly, she leapt to her feet and kissed his forehead.  "Now, I must go put yet another evil to rest and help to better the world."

            "Aranelphia, stop," He called as she climbed back onto the window sill.

            She turned and smiled.  "Catch me if you can."

            With that, she was gone and Legolas made for the door to his chambers, desperate to reach Raeilla's rooms before Aranelphia could.  It was a race he knew he would not win.  


	2. The Killer

            He flung open the door to Raeilla's room to find her sprawled out on the floor with Aranelphia's arm wrapped tightly across her shoulders and an elfin blade pressed against her throat.

            "Let her go Aranelphia." He commanded, his voice wavering with panic.

            She merely smiled.  "You know, that's almost the same exact thing she said to me, though since she didn't know my name at the time, she left that out.  Don't you worry my prince; I told her it before I even took my knife out.  Frankly, I find it barbaric to kill someone to whom I am a complete stranger."  

            He tried again, his voice even softer.  "Don't do this."

            For a moment, it looked as though Aranelphia might release the other girl.  "She has such lovely golden hair.  I've never felt something so soft before.  It is a shame I'm going to have to go and bloody it all up."  She looked up at him, her blue eyes searching his.  "I'll give you a choice sweet prince.  How does that sound?  You allow me to kill her, thus setting you free.  Or I set her free and you take this dagger and kill me.  Which way would you have it?"

            "Do not ask me to make this decision.  You might as well just kill me." He stammered. 

            "My patience is not eternal Legolas.  Choose, or I will be forced to choose for you.  Who's life do you value more, that of your Elven love, or mine?"  She jumped to her feet, bringing the terrified Raeillia up with her.

            He sank wearily against the doorway dreading the words which he could not help but utter.  "Yours,"

            Aranelphia smiled happily and whispered something even Legolas's elf ears could not pick up.  "This will not hurt a single bit.  Rejoice, you have made the right decision."  He could not help but notice the glazed, empty light in Raeilla's eyes as she slid the dagger across the helpless woman's throat and ended her life.

            Legolas rushed over to the dead Elf's body as Aranelphia stepped away.  "I'm so sorry Raeillia.  Had I known-"

            "I am sorry for any pain I have caused melamin, but you will see that the ends do indeed justify the means."  Slowly, she turned and headed for the opened window.  "I will be back for you when you have sufficient time to mourn and then our adventure can begin."


	3. The Promise

            Raeillia's funeral was held the following morning, on the day she'd been set to marry the Prince of Mirkwood.  Much to Legolas's relief, there'd been no encore appearance from Aranelphia.  Legolas smiled bitterly as he recalled the great anguish the murder of the future princess had caused for the people of the kingdom.  While he himself had not felt anything even near love for Raeillia, he was almost certain that he had made a grave mistake in allowing Aranelphia to escape with her life.

            He returned to his senses slowly, discovering he'd wandered all the way to the heart of the forest while lost in thought.  With a deep sigh, he sank down on the bank of the stream where he often swam in warmer weather.  Why exactly Aranelphia had returned, he was not certain but he promised himself that he'd take no part in the madness she almost certainly brought along with her.

            "Oh sweet Prince," Whispered a voice as he shoulders were encircled by a pair of slender arms.  "Do you hate me?  Do you despise me?  Do you wish me dead for the treasonous acts that I have, against you, committed?"

            He sat silently at first, content to study the odd ink markings that adorned her wrists and hands.  "Why, after six hundred peaceful years have you returned?"

            She did not let him go and he did not mind for the air around her was sweet and soft and glowed with an otherworldly light.  "I'm afraid I lied to you when I said you'd called me.  You see, I've fallen into a bit of trouble and I fear you are the only one who can help me."  She released him and settled down beside him.  "Legolas, you are my only friend.  Without you, I've no one."

            "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"  Again he sighed, for this girl seemed to bring him nothing but weariness.

            "Well," She began, "Many of us graced with the gift immortality possess certain . . . items that symbolize their gift. Well, some for some of us, that item becomes so treasured that the very essence of immortality becomes linked to whatever it is that makes up this item.  I have lost that which has for so long served as my symbol.  Without it, time will soon sink his claws into me and I will die."

            Legolas could not believe what he was hearing.  "You lost it?"

            "Well, not really lost it.  I guess it would be more accurate to say that it was stolen from me.  A Lorialet, one of the creatures of the moon, has taken it from me.  Being nothing but a mortal anymore, I do not see how I can possibly retrieve it on my own."  She laughed nervously.  "Of all the ways I ever thought I might die, never was it as terrible as dying the death of a mortal."

            Again, it took him several minutes before he had a decent response for her.  "In the two days since your return, you have ruined my wedding and killed the woman I was to marry and now you ask me to leave all that I have and follow you on some wild journey in order to help save you from a predicament that surely finds only you to blame.  There is a warning in my heart and my good senses tell me to send you as far away from here as I can, for you bring with you only trouble."  He smiled then, as if she had done something to embarrass him.  "Despite all this, I cannot abandon you to die.  Perhaps I myself have some odd death wish, but I feel that should I turn my back on you, though you may deserve it, I would be making a terrible mistake for which I could never forgive myself.  So Aranelphia, princess of death as you are, I will leave my kingdom and all that I know to follow you into what is sure to be the lowest places of Middle Earth in order to save your immortality."

            "My lord," She whispered, those dark ancient eyes glowing with life.  "I know not what to say other than that you have my undying gratitude."  She laughed at this.  "Well, as undying as it can be at the very least."

            "When should I expect to depart?"  He asked, forcing himself to look away from those spellbinding blue eyes.

            "Soon!  Tonight!  Tomorrow!  I'm afraid I've not long to spare for the journey is long and without that amulet, my time is short."  She seemed almost breathless from excitement.

            Legolas rose.  "Then we will leave tonight.  I will wait for you at my window."

            Aranelphia beamed a most radiant smile.  "And I, sweet Prince, shall not let you down."


	4. The Cave

            Legolas slowly packed for his journey.  It had been a very long time since he'd last ventured out into the unknown and with Aranelphia, he knew not what to expect.  He grabbed a knife from the chest at the foot of his bed, studying the blade as he climbed from the window of his chamber.  A delicately carved dragon wound its way around the handle and instantly he remembered the cave.

            The Fellowship had broken not more than five months ago and Legolas had parted with Gimli only four and a half months afterwards.  While his relief at the end of the war and peril was great, he was also experiencing a fair amount of dread – for in no way did Legolas desire to return to Mirkwood and the life that had for so long stifled him.

            He was not quite five days south of his kingdom and family when a voice in his heart turned him back to the south and to the White Mountains.  For more than two weeks he wandered fighting confusion and weariness.  It was not like an Elf to allow such impulses to get the better of them.  Legolas realized as much but still we wandered.  It was his weariness that brought him into the cave where his mystery was solved.

            The rain that had begun to fall outside made Legolas thankful that he had managed to find his big, dark cave.  He carefully studied all that he could see, searching for signs of prior habitation.  Further and further he journeyed into the cave, drawn by the same unknown presence that had brought him into the White Mountains in the first place.  When he came upon the cavern where the girl was chained, his heart nearly stopped.

            Her arms were bound above her head with heavy iron chains.  There were smudges of dirt on her cheeks and forehead and she looked as though she'd been savagely tortured.  At first glance, she appeared to be an Elf, but her skin was too golden and her eyes were a shade of blue that would have been most unnatural to Elves.

            "If you're going to be here for a bit, do you think you could help me down?  I can't quite reach the ground and this position is proving to be most uncomfortable."  She said suddenly, her voice lower that of a typical female Elf, but just as smooth.

            Legolas stepped closer to her, studying the odd little pants she wore and the foreign ink markings on her wrists and hands.  "Why are you here?  Surely you've been put here for a reason."

            The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.  "My people claim that I've committed treason against them and as punishment, they stuck me in here.  Now please, the chains."

            "What is your name and who are your people?"  He asked, settling down on a large boulder opposite her.

            "This is a conversation we can have when you free me.  I am not dangerous, at least not to you."

            For a moment he pondered the matter, wondering if she was really as harmless as she claimed to be.  In the end, he decided to help her out and deftly freed her from the chains.  "Now tell me, what is your name?"

            She stepped away from the chains, looking at them as if she expected them to attack her.  "My fairy name, I will never again utter as I wish not to associate myself with those savages any further.  But I've been called Aranelphia by those who have known me."

            "That sounds Elvish." He said, following her to the mouth of the cave where he'd lit his fire.

            "It is," She sighed.  "It was, in fact, Elves such as yourself who got me into this mess."

            "What do you mean?"

            Aranelphia lowered herself to the floor, unfastening the clasp on her heavy cloak.  "A party of Elves was traveling along the borders of the land of the Fairies when they were attacked by orcs.  From what I understood, it was a valiant battle, but the Elves were outnumbered and those who survived were terribly injured.  A small party of Fairies came upon them and brought them to the palace for treatment.  Once they were healed, the Queen ordered them to be imprisoned, for they had seen a great many of our secrets and were now a threat to our people.  I found this to be a terrible decision, so I freed them and gave them supplies to aid them in their journey home.  I was caught and ruled as a traitor and brought here to suffer until the end of eternity.  Luckily for me, you came and saved me from that fate."

            Legolas nodded thoughtfully, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.  "I suppose I did, huh?"

            "You have saved my life, Sir Elf," She paused and thought about that.  "Well, I guess you didn't really save my life, but you saved me just the same and for your kind deed, I owe you a great service.  I will gladly give you your heart's desire.  What would you like more than anything in the entire world?"

            Again he was silent, mulling over her words.  "I don't know."

            "You don't know?  Why, that's absolutely mad." She seemed outraged, but quickly calmed.  "You are a traveler, I can see as much.  And there is nothing a traveler loves more than a good adventure.  Would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

            "Where could we possibly adventure to?  There is very little left in Middle Earth that is a mystery to me." He laughed, her liveliness erasing his weariness.

            She smiled broadly and extended her hand.  "I bet you've never seen a dragon.  One has not truly lived until he's seen a real live dragon up close.  Come with me, I will show you life."

            Legolas smiled and took her hand.


End file.
